


Not Stupid

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec tutors JaceStory #2





	

"Explain it one more time?"

Alec rubbed his eyes in frustration. "It's really simply. Just..." He paused, letting out a sigh. The blond he was tutoring looked embarrassed, flinching at his words. "Jace... I'm sorry."

"No, you're right," Jace sighed, gathering his things and stuffing them into his bag. "I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid," Alec insisted, getting up as well and grabbing the strap of Jace's bag, halting him. "I'm just an asshole. Come on, we'll go over it again, okay? I know you can get it."

Jace shifted his weight and looked off to the side, then down at the floor. "Okay," he finally nodded, meeting Alec's eyes. He dropped his bag and pulled out his books. "One more time."

 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

 

Alec was at his locker, about to get his books for next class, when Jace was abruptly next to him. The blond was grinning widely, excitement and happiness in his eyes as he pushed a paper against Alec's chest. Alec put down his books so he could accept whatever Jace was eager about, and then gave his own smile. "An A-? Brilliant, Jace!"

"I know, right? You're amazing." Jace paused for a second, then, as if pushed by some invisible force, grabbed Alec by the back of his neck and dragged him into a kiss. Alec froze, staying completely still until Jace pulled back, looking horrified. The entire hallway was silent as everybody stared at them. "I'm so-"

Alec cut him off, this time catching Jace's lips with his own. He let Jace lead the kiss, the blond pressing in closer and cupping his cheeks.

They were breathless when they finally broke apart, staring at each other as they panted. Jace squared his shoulders as if gathering courage. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Brain still mush, it functioned enough to let Alec know that yes, he would. He nodded dazedly, a small smile curling his lips. "Yeah."

"The whole hallway is staring at us," Jace noted.

"I know."

"You wanna get out of here?" Jace gave a cheeky grin.

For a second, Alec wanted to point out that they had class, but Jace's eager expression was mesmerising. "Yeah."

"Cool." Jace took Alec's hand, waiting for Alec to close his locker with his free one, and they walked out of school.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my plan was to post 30 stories leading up to my birthday. Since that never happened, I guess I'll be posting them from my birthday and 30 days on. Enjoy!


End file.
